The Poem
by goldacharmed
Summary: While cleaning out some old ghosts files in his room, Danny discovers a poem. but who is it for, and what will he do with it? After pp. R & R


When Danny was under the shost writers spell he couldn't stop talking in ryme

When Danny was under the ghost writers spell, he couldn't stop talking in rhyme. But after the spell was broken he was no longer forced to talk in rhyme, but it didn't mean it wore off completely. He would still say a bit of rhyme here and there. So Danny took advantage of the moment and wrote down a poem while he had the chance. He hoped one day, if he ever got the courage to ask out Sam, he would give it to her.

Takes place after Phantom Planet.

Disclaimer-Hey it's my first disclaimer ever, yeah me. Here goes. I don't own Danny Phantom yet, hahahah what do I mean by that. You will never know. Well maybe one day.

The Poem

Danny was looking through some old notes full of ghost info, when he came across a piece of paper not part of his notes. He picked it up for a better look and a smile crossed his features. It read:

Dear Sam,

If I ever got the nerve to tell you how I feel, this is for you.

I always wanted to tell you how much I loved you for all that you do.

You aren't just my best friend and more,

you are the girl I can do anything with, and the one I will never stop to care for.

You are the light in my day.

When I'm not fighting ghosts my mind strays away.

It's on you,

all day through.

Your smile is always enough to put one on my face.

You're everything I could dream of all in one place.

I really just want you to know how much you mean to me,

you need to know how special you are, and you need to see.

What ever happened to make my day bad,

I know I can count on you to make me glad,

it's hard to do what I do,

but when I do it with you,

it makes its all worth while.

You're there no matter what's to come.

When I'm in pain you make it numb.

I wanted you to know you can count on me to be there for you,

whatever it is you ever need me to do,

I'll never hesitate to be there when you need me,

you call me a hero but can't you see,

I'd be nothing without you.

You're the hero so brave and true,

sometimes it's hard for me to compare to you.

You're so honest and pure and I still can not believe I'm yours.

So I guess I just wanted to say,

thank you for everything you do everyday.

Never forget how much I love you…………….

Yours truly

Danny Fenton

Danny remembered writing this very well. It was after the Christmas eve he spent in rhyme. Not wanting the side effects to go to waste, he put this poem together. His smile grew even wider when he thought of an idea. He wrote this before he and Sam ever got together. But now that they were a couple, this could be useful to him.

That night, when Sam was sleeping, Danny invisibly flew into her bedroom. He put the poem inside an envelope and put it under her pillow; he hoped she would find it there in the morning.

The next day at school Danny was so excited to see Sam that he got to school a half hour early. So wandering around bored, he decided to wait by Sam's locker. But when he got there, to his great surprise, Sam was waiting for him. Danny was pleased at the broad grin on her face. He approached her with a matching expression.

"Hi beautiful," he said.

"Oh cut the act Mr. I happened to know left me this."

She pulled out a rose from her locker.

"Wait, what?" Danny asked confused., "You were talking about the rose I left in your locker.?"

"Yeah, what did you think I was talking about?"

"Never mind," Danny said, slightly disappointed.

That night Sam was getting ready for bed in her room. She was just getting into bed, when she felt something behind her pillow. Moving it over, she found an envelope. Wondering what it could possibly be, she opened it. The more she read, the happier she got. Once she finished, all she could think of was how she got so lucky to have Danny all to herself. She got up and did something she never did before. She wrote a poem that had nothing to do with all things gothic. Once she finished her newest master piece, she put it on her desk for safe keeping. Her last thought before she fell asleep was, "Danny is going to have a surprise in his locker tomorrow."

The end

Hi it's me again. So anyway I was totally bored and I thought of this. It doesn't have a point of anything, it's just for fun. So please tell me what you think. Thank you for reading. Ssssssssssssssssssssssooooooooooooooooooooooo cute, bad, good yes no maybe can you repeat the question. I'm just kidding. So please read and review. Thanks, later dudes


End file.
